Haruto Inubushi
Haruto Inubushi is a second year student at U.A. High. He decided to become a hero not long after he learned of his sister's death and was motivated by the desire to find out exactly what happened, to fulfill his sister's dream in her place, and to avenge his sister. Appearance Upon looking at Haruto the first things most people notice is his heterochromia, which can be unnerving to some particularly when angered and he is scowling. His left eye is a yellow almost golden color while his right is a sinister looking red. Due to how often he was teased about it when he was young and how sinister it makes him look, Haruto often keeps one eye closed when speaking someone he isn't close to. Having both eyes open when speaking to a person is a sure sign that he trusts them making it easy to tell how he feels about a person. Haruto's demeanor as a whole is rather open. He is an expressive person who seems to always have a small scowl on his face particularly around Otohime relating to how he is always thinking of his sister. Personality Relationships Mizuchi Otohime Watatsumi As the younger brother of Mizuchi, to say his relationship with Otohime is strained would be an understatement. Haruto despises Otohime because of how he blames her for his sister's death just as much as he blames Kurohime. History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Enhanced Smell Haruto has an excellent sense of smell, which is often compared to a dog's. He can navigate through smell alone and can differentiate people by only their smell. Although he isn't that good at reading people and expressions he can still tell how a person is feeling by detecting the pheromones a person releases, which is yet another testament to his sense of smell. Physical Capabilities While his other natural physical abilities are not on superhuman levels like his sense of smell they are not weak either as they are on the level of a highly trained athlete. Haruto has demonstrated that he possesses impressive strength, durability, speed, agility, and especially stamina that can easily be enhanced to superhuman levels with his Quirk. Quirk Orthrus Just like his deceased sister Mizuchi, Haruto possesses a Transformation Quirk allowing him to transform into a mythical creature. While Mizuchi could transform into the legendary water serpent she was named after, Haruto's Quirk allows him to transform into Cerberus's brother; the lesser known Orthrus. Orthrus, much like its brother, is a large hellhound with large ram-like horns and two sentient venomous snakes for tails. By calling to mind its legend, Haruto is able to transform into the beast to obtain abilities commonly associated with the creature such as an impressive sense of smell, magnetoception from its canine nature, or heightened physical abilities. In addition to complete transformation, which is hard and very tiring, he is able transform certain parts of his body independently allowing him to use the Quirk longer than if he fully transformed allowing him to modify his body in different ways such as growing Orthrus's snake tails or transforming his hand into a powerful paw. Due to his limited control, Haruto is only able to maintain the transformation for a limited period of time. He can stay in his complete form for only half a minute and partial transformations usually last between one and two minutes depending on what it is. In addition to its time limit, whenever Haruto transforms he becomes much more vulnerable to projectiles particularly arrows and this weakness grows depending on how complete the transformation is. Furthermore, whenever he transforms healing-based Quirks no longer effect him and in fact do the exact opposite of what it is trying to do. Equipment and Weapons Quotes *"My sister's blood is just as much on your hands as it is your sister's. You may be my teacher, but I will never respect you! I loathe you from the bottom of my heart." - Haruto to Otohime Trivia [[Category:Characters] Category:Males Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. High Students